Waiting For That Call
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Tocó la pantalla pero no había nada. La pantalla estaba en blanco, ninguna notificación donde su nombre debía de estar. Era frustrante. Sasuke era quien hacia esperar a las chicas, no al revés. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto así de complicado?


**Summary:** Tocó la pantalla pero no había nada. La pantalla estaba en blanco, ninguna notificación donde su nombre debía de estar. Era frustrante. Sasuke era quien hacia esperar a las chicas, no al revés. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto así de complicado?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a Parachute.

 **NA:** El one-shot no está editado, de antemano lamento y pido me disculpen por los errores ortográficos o de sentido en la historia; edición y corrección se hará después. PD. El summary apesta, debe de ser el peor que he escrito :v

* * *

 **Waiting for that call**

Sintió como vibraba otra vez. Tocó la pantalla pero no había nada.

 _Nada._

La pantalla estaba en blanco, solo las mismas aplicaciones, pero ninguna notificación donde _su_ nombre debía de estar.

Era frustrante.

Era ridículo.

Él podía sentirlo, no lo veía, pero podía sentirlo. Era como si la gravedad girará en torno a ese teléfono.

Había estado esperando por esa llamada. Tratando de ocuparse con cualquier cosa. Fingiendo que no le importaba.

Pero estaba esperando esa llamada. No podía moverse, en su mente estaba prohibido salir de esa casa.

 _Esto era ridículo._

Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

El Sasuke Uchiha por el que toda la escuela y su población femenina (incluso, alguno que otro hombre) suspiraba por. Él hacía esperar a las chicas, era _él_ quien se tomaba el tiempo para llamar. Él _no_ era quien debía esperar.

 _¡Ha!_

Como si lo necesitara. ¡Era ridículo! Al diablo con esa llamada, esa chica podría llamar si quería, Sasuke no se ataría a esperar que le llamara.

 _Hn,_ sonrió de lado, con arrogancia y vanidad. Tenía que compensar este golpe de ego. Podría salir a buscar algún ligue. Uno que no le ofendiera como cierta chica pelirosa.

Justo cuando estaba tomando su chaqueta, escuchó como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Nunca en su vida creyó ser tan rápido como lo fue en ese momento. Tomó el estúpido aparato y contestó sin siquiera ver la dirección.

"¿Hola?" Trató de sonar desinteresado, incluso aburrido, a pesar de que le faltaba el aliento.

"¡Teme! Dond-" Sasuke colgó.

Estaba frustrado. Estúpido Naruto. El teléfono sonó enseguida, y volvió a contestar.

"¡Teme...! ¿Por qué me has colgado?"

"¿Qué diablos quieres?"

"¡Necesitaba decirte algo importantisimo! Verás, ¿recuerdas el otro día que fuimos a cenar? ¿La chica que creía te estaba sonriendo a ti? Pues-"

Ni un carajo lo que decía. ¿Era broma? ¿Le estaba llamando para decirle cosas sin sentido? Sabía que si le colgaba sin dejarlo hablar, le llamaría de nuevo. _Tsk_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban Naruto balbuceando? Ciertamente Sasuke no le estaba prestando la mitad de la atención que normalmente tendría. En su lugar, recordó su dilema, y enojándose nuevamente por la impotencia que sentía al no poder controlar su ansiedad, volvió a pensar; ¿Qué era tan especial de esa chica? Apenas si se hablaban un poco, habían salido un par de veces (junto con Naruto y los demás), ¿Cómo era que así de fácil pudiera caer por alguien?

Tal vez era algo físico, pero su cuerpo no era el mejor que había visto, tal vez. La chica tenía sus atributos, pero no era tan exuberante como su amiga rubia. Sasuke hizo una mueca al recordar a la excéntrica rubia, era guapa, el tipo que Sasuke no solía negar. Tal vez por eso no fue hacia ella. ¿Y la chica de cabello rosa? No lo sabía, pero ella era atrayente. Y bien, si tenía bonito cuerpo. ¿Eso era lo que le había motivado a pedirle su numero, a hablar con ella?

No, tal vez fue su sonrisa. Siendo honestos, a Sasuke le gustaba cuando ella sonreía. Tal vez, también era su voz, el como ella repetía su nombre, o el sonido de su risa. Puede que, quizás, fuera que cuando hablaba con ella tenían charlas muy amenas. Ella era lista.

Inconsciente pensó en el día anterior que había pasado con ella. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que para él era el motivo de su atracción hacía Sakura. Aunque tratará de buscar a alguien para reemplazarla, o bien, reemplazar lo que podría ser… _hn._

No tenía ni idea de cómo se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no balbuceaba, era sumamente extraño el silencio, que poco a poco fue pesando en sus hombros, hasta que,

"¿Suspiraste?" Con una incredulidad que nunca había escuchado en su amigo, Sasuke reaccionó, por fin.

"Yo no-"

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Suspiraste! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Es caso una chica? ¿Estás enamorado? No es de mí, ¿verdad? Quien-"

"¡Que no suspiré!" Avergonzado, colgó de un golpe.

Estúpido, estúpido Naruto.

.

Estaba molesto. Maldición, ahora Naruto no dejaría de atosigarlo, ¿y todo por qué? Por una estúpida llamada. Necesitaba fumar. Necesitaba relajarse y no pensar más, pero no podía. El teléfono en su bolsillo pesaba como si fuera un ladrillo, cualquier estúpida notificación lo alertaba y deba falsas ilusiones.

Una extraña canción sonaba en el radio que su madre tenía en la cocina. Había decidido comer algo para matar el tiempo.

Simplemente no era posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué mierdas no salía de ese lugar? Estar en su casa le hacía sentir como arresto domiciliario. Sólo esperaba aún la tonta llamada de una tonta chica. La tonta chica que conocía desde hace un cierto tiempo y que por fin tendría la oportunidad de salir con ella.

No era tan importante. _sí, claro..._

Así, cuando tomó su teléfono después de un rato, descubrió lo que sus padres jamás sabrían había sido su muerte; su celular estaba apagado. La batería había muerto hace un bueno rato. Realización le llegó como un golpe frío en el estómago. _¿Hace cuánto...?_ La última vez fue cuando habló con Naruto... hace unas horas.

Golpeó su cara contra la mesa.

Seguro ella había llamado. Seguro ella interpretó como nulo interés que él no le hubiera contestado.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

No puede ser la muerte.

¿Cierto?

Simplemente le diría que su teléfono no tenía batería. Sí, eso haría la siguiente vez que la viera. Pero, ¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿Es que acaso olvidó que justo ayer fue el último día de clases ante las vacaciones de invierno?

Okay, plan B; Sakura era más amiga de Naruto, (por su desdicha, su amigo rubio ha conocido a la chica mucho antes que Sasuke y así fue como la conoció) pues bien, podría pedirle a Naruto que... no. No podría. Naruto ya sospecha algo, y con lo que sucedió hoy, si Sasuke le preguntara...

Esto era un lío, si Sasuke quería salir con ella, todos se entrarían después... pero si ella decidía que no quería nada... sería humillante.

Otro golpe contra la mesa. Descansó su cabeza ahí, y por enésima vez, soltó un suspiro, esta vez de rendición.

Luego de un momento que parecía eterno, levantó un poco la mirada y observó el reloj en la pared. ¿Tan tarde era? Todo el día, desde que se despertó, estuvo esperando por una llamada, algo tan trivial se sintió como si esperará por el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué esto se había vuelto tan complicado? Tan sólo ayer le pidió su número de celular, (ya lo tenía, pero quería demostrarle a ella que le interesaba), y cuando Sasuke casualmente le preguntó sobre lo que haría el día de hoy, ella se ofreció para llamarle y concordar en alguna salida. Exteriormente Sasuke se mostró indiferente, pero por dentro estaba extasiado.

El día de hoy había comenzado con ansias y anticipación de lo que, según Sasuke, sería el inicio de una nueva vida… y terminó como el apocalipsis.

Lentamente le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse, aun recostado sobre la mesa de su cocina, escuchando una canción que no reconocía, con la mirada perdida.

 _Que patético._

Sasuke era un Uchiha, no debía rendirse así de fácil. Apretó los puños. Al diablo con esperar la llamada. Tomó su chaqueta, buscó las llaves del carro de su hermano y con paso decidido caminó hacia la puerta con el destino muy claro; la casa de cierta chica que se estaba convirtiendo en un gran molestia, y que si no hacía algo, sería un eterno remordimiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el carro de su hermano no fue lo primero en que su vista se fijó. Frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, dicha chica, un tanto exaltada estaba de pie, con su dedo presionado contra el timbre. Congelados entre sus acciones por la sorpresa de verse a la cara sin planearlo, ambos adolescentes se quedaron sin habla.

"Oh, Sasuke, hola." Ella fue quien se recuperó primero, y saludo demasiado rápido. Sasuke sólo podía mirar. No podía creer.

 _Sakura._ "¿Qué haces aquí?" Tal vez el tono en que lo dijo sonó algo brusco, pero seguía un poco suspicaz. Tal vez se había desmayado por tantos golpes contra la mesa.

"Ohm…" ella movía sus manos, nerviosa, evitó su mirada, "Lamento si vas de salida, es sólo que no pude llamarte debido a un problema con mi celular, y no quería que creyeras que te di el plantón o algo por el estilo, y hasta hace poco pude salir y venir… lamento interrumpirte, supongo que pensé demasiado las cosas, quiero decir, veo que estás preparado para salir, disculpa si te estoy quitando tiempo,-"

 _Un segundo._ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso eso era, algún tipo de declaración...? Sasuke suponía que tendría tiempo para deliberar todo, pero en ese momento sentía que debía hacer algo, decir algo. La chica a la que estuvo esperando le llamará había ido hasta la puerta de su casa. Rayos si eso no era incluso mejor.

"De hecho, iba en busca de alguien." Miró como los hombros de ella decaían más. Sasuke sonrió de lado. Esa chica no sabría todo el caos que creó en él en sólo un día. Bajó los poco escalones hasta llegar a un lado de ella, "Pero ya que estas aquí, me has ahorrado de ir a buscarte." Sasuke tal vez rió un poco cuando ella levantó la cabeza tan rápido y lo miró con sorpresa. Su rostro era gracioso cuando abría demasiado los ojos.

Sasuke quiso evitarse las dudas e inseguridades que ya veía ella le cuestionaría, así que sólo se agachó un poco y le besó; un toque ligero en sus labios, tan rápido que apenas ella lo pudo registrar. El color regresó al rostro de ella, y Sasuke podía sentir un poco en sus mejillas, pero no se comparaba con las coloridas de ella.

"¿Está bien si ordenamos algo en mi casa?" Reconocimiento fue lo que veía en sus ojos. Sasuke se sintió contento al ver como ella lucía feliz. Estaba aliviado, ella sentía lo mismo por él.

"Okay." Y le sorprendió cuando ella le tomó la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu teléfono?"

"La batería murió porque Naruto me llamó por demasiado tiempo."

Giró los ojos. Estúpido Naruto. Sakura solo rió, aun así Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Hola! Mi meta es publicar una historia por día, o bien un capitulo :)

En cuanto a esta, comenzó siendo un drabble y terminó siendo una historia de 5 pag en Word xD también aclaro que parte de la historia es inspirada en la canción. Otro momento de publicidad descarada, les invito a leer Sober,

Reviews son muy bien recibidos :)


End file.
